


路边的野男人不要睬

by ShiSanBaiSiWuXie



Category: SPL2, 杀破狼2
Genre: M/M, all京 - Freeform, 囚禁, 黑化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiSanBaiSiWuXie/pseuds/ShiSanBaiSiWuXie
Summary: 在路边捡到一个衣不蔽体的陈志杰，然后关起来吃干抹净(抹嘴





	路边的野男人不要睬

人总是不喜欢受约束的，倘要受了约束，便往往趋于反抗。  
比方说，有了家室的男人会被自己老婆告诫路边的野花不要采，但他们极有可能偏偏就采了，而且还是抬脚就踩进了花丛，有的可能还在里头滚了几圈儿。  
又比方说，现在告诫你路边的野男人不要睬，而你又恰巧就在路边发现了这样一个不省人事的野男人。  
这本是一条极普通的路，你平日来来回回要经过好几趟，而在你看到他之前没有一点异常和预兆。可是他就这样出现了——这样一个身材结实，看上去老实又普通，而且对你胃口的男人。  
于是你终究是把告诫抛在了脑后，对这样一个来路不明的男人，不仅睬了，而且采了带回去。

你是有一点介意他身上的脏污的，于是把他拖到了杂货间的地板上，蹲下来好好打量。  
他像是在监狱里饱受凌虐的囚犯，衬衫脏得看不出本来的颜色，扣子不知是不是被扯的，蹦出了好些线头，剩下的扣子七七八八，最上头几颗是找不着了，露出大半个胸膛，微微鼓起的胸脯毫无遮拦，偏偏那两处关键的还被衬衫的边儿堪堪盖住。他的裤子不知被谁剪开了，从大腿根儿那儿，一道半长不长的口子，勉强能塞进去半个手掌。他的屁股浑圆挺翘，看上去是经常训练的人。  
如果就用这幅身躯跪下来趴在地上翘起屁股，那一定很好看。  
你一怔，眨了眨眼，试图把突然闯入脑袋的荒唐给赶走。

在他悠悠转醒后，你提出帮他清洗身子，他动了动眼睛，最后视线避开了你的眼神，说不用不用，不麻烦了。他大概三四十岁，声音沙哑，但说出话来却软声软气的。  
结果男人发现自己站起来都很费劲。  
你温柔地劝他，安抚着脱下了他的衣服和裤子，检查了一下，并没有明显外伤。你猜测大概是受了内伤，也没有多想。

你一边帮他清洗，一边假装不经意地出声询问了他一些简单的话，知道了他叫陈志杰，以前是一个警察，曾经受冤屈，被丢进监狱，不过这都是以前的事了。

他说，不知道怎么了，居然在路旁晕过去了。

你不知道受到什么蛊惑，在满是滑腻的泡沫手抚过他的胸的时反复摩挲，突然收紧手指，抓了一把。  
陈志杰嗓子里传出一声的细小的呜咽，滑嫩黏腻远大于惊讶。  
这是一个被你捡回来的男人，受惠于你，让你清洁，看样子以后一段时间内还要靠你投喂，不管从道理还是从情理上来讲，它都没有丝毫的立场对你的所作所为进行任何的反抗。  
邪念的种子埋进了心中，陈志杰一抬眼就是一场无辜但放肆的甘霖，让你心中原本寡淡的荒芜变成了适合罪恶滋生的极乐沃土。

 

刚亲上那柔软的双唇，你就脑子一片空白了。陈志杰倒很乖——也许是因为惊诧，也许是因为太虚弱——也没躲开，睫毛颤啊颤，颤得你心痒。像是深陷沙漠的口渴的旅人发现了甘泉，他慢慢把嘴张开一些，用唇舌轻轻蹭过你的嘴角，双唇，到最后在你逐渐加重的呼吸中和你唇舌缠绵，吸吮亲吻。  
陈志杰似是挣扎地稍微扭动了身子，你反而像是受到了什么鼓励一般顺着他的嘴唇，下巴，脖颈，亲吻啃咬到锁骨，再往下——  
你的脸贴着他的胸，鼓鼓囊囊的抓了满手，伸出舌头来舔一侧乳尖，另一侧也在手指的夹弄下挺立。  
“你……干什么啊你……”陈志杰又惊又气又惧，眉毛眼睛嘴巴都可怜兮兮地垂下来，抬手尝试推开你，手上却使不出什么力气。  
他胸前的两颗果实都被你折腾得饱胀殷红，沾满了口水。  
你看得眼都发了红，当即把他摁住。  
你终于给他脖子上套了个项圈，用锁链拴住，关在了杂货间，悲天悯人地给他盖上了床小被子。

 

隐蔽在杂货间里秘密是你独享的欢愉。不知道从哪天开始，你下班回家后都要跟陈志杰交合。  
他的后穴并不是生来就适用于媾和，却在你的一次次开拓抽插中越来越适合你的尺寸，越来越会在你抽出时吸吮包裹着你，然后在你顶入时软成一滩水，迎合你进入深入更烫的内里。  
你集中精神开垦他的时候，他的腿总爱缠上你的腰，脸上又委屈又期待，几乎要生生滴下眼泪来。  
有的时候你觉得这动作太黏腻，于是双手抓住他细嫩的脚踝，向两边拉开，把他想要遮掩的部位完完全全地暴露出来，又凭借他异于常人的柔韧而直接把他的腿按在床上操他。  
他往往因为你这样的过分而受惊吓，不堪这般欺凌侮辱更不能承受猛烈的顶弄，无助地小声哭着呻吟，却从眼睛里嘴巴里淌出了享受。  
连在他手上的锁链随着顶弄哗啦作响，肉体急速碰撞反复带出一串靡靡水声，混着“啪啪”声，每一样都不停折辱他，也在满足着你。那带着奶味儿的委屈的哭腔和火热的后穴一样，紧紧包裹着你，时不时的突然一下子刺激得你头皮发麻，一股电流从头莽莽撞撞地蹿到胯间那一处。  
“操，骚货，这么舒服吗，嗯？”  
他张着的嘴想要否认，却被胡乱的喘息淫叫填满，倒像是在接受你的“赞誉”，羞耻之下露出一副泫然欲泣的样子，像是你在欺负他一样。  
他不知想到了哪里，又或者脑子已经没有在思考，嘴里呜呜咽咽着“不……不是……啊……”眼睛却糊涂，舒服，沉迷。

日复一日的玩弄似乎起了效果，你感觉陈志杰越来越习惯热情地回应，把整个身体向你敞开，每一寸肌肤都为你熟知，里外都被你亵玩。他结实而富有弹性的胸部被你无数次留下指印，浑身的肌肉被你咬出牙印，亲出吻痕，被舌头划过后留下一层水痕，乳尖更被你用嘴洗啜舔弄，泡在你的口水里，整日红肿挺立。  
他的嘴也从不会闲着。他已经太知晓你的趣味，从一开始在小角落里抱着小被子缩成一团，到现在会主动抖着拴在脖子上的锁链晃着屁股，跪着爬到你脚下，拿脸沿着你的裤脚往上一路蹭到胯间，隔着裤子一边深吸一边发出沉迷又满足的低喘，得到你的默许后就急不可待地用牙咬着拉链释放出你的性器，用脸用唇用舌头胡乱地“感谢”一番，从囊带到顶端都好好“问候”过才整个含进嘴里。  
如果得不到你的允许，陈志杰便不敢贸然触碰，只能隔着一层薄薄的裤子，伸出灵巧的舌极尽所能地讨好，颤颤地小声地把热气喷洒在你两腿之间：“唔……求……求求你……”  
你强压下胯间这团火，沉声明知故问，“求我什么？”声音竟然意外地也有些哑。  
“求……”陈志杰双腿分开跪得端正仰着头看你，“求你，让我吃你的鸡巴……”  
陈志杰的满眼熟烂的春水早把你的理智泡得一塌糊涂，把人掀翻就提枪上阵，直捣花心。后穴熟练地打开，直接让你捣进最深处。你于是就着这一腔的淫汁开操，和着他的浪叫持续获取快感。

陈志杰曾经是一名警察，而今只是你锁在狭窄的杂货间的一条狗，靠打开双腿吃男人鸡巴活下来的狗。但奇妙的是，就算是到了这种程度，他的浪叫也却还像一个尚未开荤的小孩一样，纯洁脆嫩，总是激发出你逼良为娼的罪恶感——可这种罪恶感，现在于你而言又何尝不是助性的呢？

 

后来你在街上遇到一个人。  
准确来说，是那个人费尽心思三番四次找你才把你约出来。  
他说他是陈志杰的叔叔。  
他还说陈志杰在监狱里染了瘾。  
你不由嗤笑出声，觉得他这幅严肃的样子与他说的内容并不相符。  
监狱里本就嫌少有人能从始至终洁身自好。而且他看上去也没什么毒瘾嘛。再不济，他都被锁起来了，就是犯了毒瘾发了疯，又能怎么着？  
他似乎还有话要说，却终究合上了嘴，陷入了更深的沉默。

难道要你放弃调教了这么久才教会的狗？开玩笑！  
你实在爱极了这条狗，这条精壮，顺从又好操的狗，以致于要朋友强力的提醒你才十分偶尔能意识到，原来自己已经很久没有清醒了。  
像是染上了什么瘾一般。

你日日陷在泛滥猖獗又密集的快感里，朦朦胧胧之间仿佛意识到有什么不对劲，似乎主从关系在你无意之间悄悄调了个个儿。

已经不记得是第几次释放在陈志杰体内，你站起身来，居高临下地看着躺在地板上的这个男人。被缚住双手强迫着承受侵犯，却总是在你的玩弄之下达到高潮，像是被玩到坏掉的不被疼惜的廉价玩具一般被嫌弃在地，又被锁住颈项无法逃离，就在肉体的这般折磨之下，他的眼神却充满着鲜活的迷醉——这是与令人绝望的处境所不相符的鲜活，仿佛瘾君子堕入毒品的“仙境”。  
你高高站立，却觉得自己并非处于高位。  
你主动联系了先前找过你的那个男人，也终于主动接近了真相。  
陈志杰在监狱染上了毒瘾。  
也不止是毒瘾。  
他被那个叫高晋的典狱长多次拖到禁闭室去，被锁住手脚和颈项，被强暴殴打，被控制饮食和排泄。那个处于高位的人好整以暇地对陈志杰施暴，并且高明地确保每一样都不足以致死，却也因此更加让他明晰了生与死的边界，乃至放大了被强制游历其中的感觉。

他已经学会在被强迫的恐惧和凌辱中获取快感。这种快感与毒瘾相抗衡，也被助长，终于成长到与之相比有过之而无不及的程度，主导了他的意识。

陈志杰已经对被强迫上瘾了。

 

你拖着疲惫的脚步回了家，终于还是控制不住走进了那座肮脏和欢愉的囚笼。

他看到站在门口的你时，眼里露出了熟稔的恐惧。恐惧，并且渴望。  
这眼神你太过熟悉了，熟悉到这么久以来你只顾兴奋，竟没发现，原来他恐惧也好，渴望也好，都是带着笑意的。  
那张带着笑意的嘴微微张开一条缝，粉红的舌尖从中探出，你一下子就气血上涌，再控制不住向他迈过去的脚步。  
你将锁链加之于他，他却早打定主意拖你一起陷入黑暗。  
他身在囚笼中，却未在囚笼中。  
但总之，你已经深陷其中了。


End file.
